The present invention relates to ground anchors as are conventionally employed for such purposes as e.g., retaining of embankments or slopes, for holding rock faces, for tying retaining wharf faces and the like more.
Generally the anchor which is inserted in a bore in the ground, is firmly attached to the lowermost part of the bore wall by means of poured-in cement mixture or certain plastics or chemicals. From that body--which is thus firmly held at the bottom of the bore--there extends a shaft or a cable upwardly to the surface which shaft or cable is firmly connected with a surface element which bears against the respective surface the uppermost stratum of which is to be retained or fixedly and firmly held.
There have been known also rock anchors which are commonly referred to as "dry anchors" and which are held in the rock by friction, being operated on the "rawl plug" principle.
It is also known to place a ground anchor in the soil by making a bore of appropriate depth, widening the bore in its lower regions and inserting a shaft into the bore which shaft extends down to the said widened portion and then pouring a concrete mix or plastics into the bore so as to fill the said lowermost, widened portions and thus create a ground body which firmly adheres to the shaft and is securely held in the soil, since the widened portions on the cast withstand movement--such as e.g. upward pull--of the ground body.